Matre Is Kyuhyun
by Shin Ra Hee
Summary: Siapa sih yang gak kenal Cho Kyuhyun Siswa Sm yang matrenya udah gak ketulungan. Player yang suka mainin Yeoja maupun Namja TAJIR. Nah di tengah situasi ini ternyata masih ada yang care sama Kyuhyun Contohnya Yesung sang sepupu yang memilih ngorbanin salah satu temennya buat jadi pacar Kyuhyun biar dia bisa berubah. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?/KIHYUN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ehem semua milik tuhan, keluarga, dan Sm yha. Rahee cuman minjem nama doank. Maunya sih dimilikin Rahee tapi mau gmn lg Rahee cuman Fans yang terpaksa banting stir jd author Kihyun J.

Sumarry ;Siapa sih yang gak kenal Cho Kyuhyun Siswa Sm yang matrenya udah gak ketulungan. Player yang suka mainin Yeoja maupun Namja TAJIR. Nah di tengah situasi ini ternyata masih ada yang care sama Kyuhyun Contohnya Yesung sang sepupu yang memilih ngorbanin salah satu temennya buat jadi pacar Kyuhyun biar dia bisa berubah. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?/KIHYUN

Warning ;DON'T LIKE ,DON'T READ, cerita ini remake dari novelnya dengan judul Money tapi jalan ceritanya gak bakal sama persis kok soalnya di novel aslinya GS. Jadi bagi yang merasa udah pernah baca jangan ngirah aku plagiat yahh karena sebagian besar idenya dari otakku kok.

Panas menyengat membuat sebagian besar murid Sm mengibas ngibaskan apa saja guna menghilangkan gerah. Bukan para siswanya saja, tapi para guru pun tak luput dari sengatan temperatur udara yang memang tidak biasa itu. Yang jelas tidak sedikit para songsaengnim Di Sm High School yang mendadak memberikan tugas pada siswa –siswi mereka hanya untuk ngadem di ruang guru. Maklum meski sekolah mahal dan fasilitas lengkap tapi kepala sekolah Sm tidak memberikan fasilitas Ac sehingga dengan terpaksa mereka semua merasakan panasnya udara. Entah apa alasan kepala sekolah nyentrik itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kelas lain yang merasa kepanasan kelas Xlb yang tumben tumbenan hari ini hanya absen 3 orang ( biasanya yang tidak masuk mencapai jumlah 8 orang atau lebih) tidak satupun dari mereka yang tidak sibuk kipas kipasan. Ada yang memakai buku, majalah, kertas lipat, bahkan ada yang hanya memanfaatkan telapak tangan mereka sambil sesekali mengusap keringat yang meler di jidat mereka.

Mereka semua sebenarnya sedang mendapat tugas dari Cha songsaengnim. Namun hampir semua anak di kelas itu tidak mengerjakan tugas tersebut mereka memilih cuek bebek. Paling paling tugas itu di jadikan tugas rumah pikir hampir seluruh siswa Xlb. Lagipula Cha songsaeng sudah satu jam lalu melarikan diri keruang guru untuk menikmati fasilitas Ac.

"Kyuhyun-ah pinjam hasil tugasmu dong!"teriak Nari pada seorang Siswa yang tengah tertunduk serius. Siswa yang tertunduk serius ini tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas ... sama sekali bukan! Karena tugasnya memang sudah selesai sedari tadi. Sekarang Namja itu justru sedang sibuk sibuknya pencet pencet tombol BlackBerry baru miliknya.

Kesal karena di cuekin, akhirna Nari mendekati Namja itu. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi dia langsung mengambil buku Namja yang di panggilnya Kyuhyun itu dan membawanya ke tempat duduknya. Sementara itu si empunya buku tetap saja tidak bergeming.

Namja yang lagi Sibuk Dengan BlackBerrynya itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun atau lebih sering di panggil Kyuhyun atau Kyunie. Namja yang satu ini memang paling suka dengan gadget IT terbaru selain game yang menjadi kekasih nomer satunya. Dan BlackBerry di tangannya itu baru saja dia dapatkan dari pacar barunya, Luhan yang memang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Yang selalu mengantarnya dengan Koenigsegg Agera R US$ 1,6 juta (Rp, 16,4 miliar). Sepengetahuan murid Sm sih Luhan itu putra Bungsu dari keluarga Xi yang merupakan pengusaha dari Cina.

Nari mengembalikan buku yang tadi ia culik dari meja Kyuhyun sambil senyum –senyum penuh makna.

"Makasih ya?" ucap Nari.

"Hmm" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari BlackBerrynya.

Nari segera mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah kyuhyun dan ikut menikmati apa yang menyita perhatian Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Oyah kebetulan hari ini Jonghyun teman sebangku Kyuhyun, tidak masuk sekolah. Katanya sih kemarin jarinya terkilir waktu les piano. Kok bisa ya?Mungkin main pianonya sambil di angkat angkat kali ...

" Kyuhyun-ah bukankah kau sudah memiliki BlackBarry?Kenapa masih meminta yang baru pada Luhan sih?''ucap Nari penasaran.

''Ck.. membeli sendiri sama di berikan Namjachingu itu beda Ri." decak Kyuhyun malas.

''Apa bedanya?''tanya Nari Bingung.

"Susah di ungkapin sama kata kata" ucap Kyuhyun asal.

''Ah.. bilang aja kamu matre"canda Nari sambil tertawa.

''Ha...ha.. itu kau tau." tawa Kyuhyun.

"Huh..dasar! By the way ,memangnya cuman ini yang kamu minta dari Luhan?".

"Untuk sementara, ini dulu saja. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan yang lainnya! Sebenarnya, BlackBerry juga gak butuh butuh banget, sih. Cuma aku gak tau mau minta apa sama Luhan. Oh ya kamu punya ide?".

"Mmm ...apa..ya sekarang aku lagi pengen punya Active speaker yang bisa bikin dugem! Punyaku suaranya jelek banget! Murahan sih'' ucap Nari semangat.

''Hem ..Oke deh nanti aku minta pada Luhan ,kebetulan aku juga pengen Keyboard wireless warna hitam."ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

Secara tidak sengaja Nari melirik ke pergelangan tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang terdapat jam tangan berwarna silver kebiruan dengan Logo Sj yang terlihat samar di permukaan kacanya. Setau Nari jam tangan itu sangat mahal dan hanya ada 20 di seluruh dunia.

''Itu jam tangan dari Luhan juga?"tanya Nari sambil senyam senyum penuh makna.

"Bukan! Ini hadiah dari appaku karena baru balik dari New york.''ucap Kyuhyun santai.

''Oohh... aku kira hasil meras Luhan juga.''ucap Nari polos.

Srett Kyuhyun yang semula fokus pada BlackBerrynya segera melotot ke arah Nari. Nari sebenarnya lumayan kaget juga di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Karena biasanya orang yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun akan mendapat masalah yang cukup serius.

''Ck ... kau pikir aku tidak mampu membelinya apa.''decak Kyuhyun kesal. Seandainya di depannya ini bukan sahabatnya sejak kecil ia pasti akan menghajarnya tanpa melihat Yeoja atau Namja.

''He...he.. mian mian. Habis biasanya jika barang barang mahal yang kamu pakai Namja atau Yeojachingumu yang membelikannya."ucap Nari dengan tawa terpaksa

''hm.'' gumam Kyuhyun malas.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke arah pintu. dan bersamaan dengan itu tangannya segera memasukkan Blackberrynya ke dalam kantung celana. Cha Songsaengnim datang!

''Apa tugas yang songsaeng berikan telah selesai semua?".

''Belum songsaengnim "jawab mereka serempak, walau sebenarnya ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas contohnya Kyuhyun yang mengerjakannya sendiri dan Nari yang menyalin tugas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sengaja ikut kompak mengatakan belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, karena jika ia mengatakan sudah bisa jadi pelototan teman teman sekelasnya. Ya meski dia tidak pernah memperdulikannya pelototan amatir itu sih dia kan rajanya deathglare. Sekalian anggap saja ini bentuk solidaritasnya kepada orang orang dengan kemampuan otak yang standar pikir Kyuhyun narsis.

Tapi memang sih Kyuhyun tergolong anak yang sangat pintar di kelasnya. Ia juga tidak pelit memberikan jawaban secara Cuma Cuma pada teman temannya tapi sifat baiknya itu tertutup oleh sifat matre tingkat dewa miliknya.

"Ya sudah! Songsaeng tinggal dulu, tapi nanti kalian kumpulkan ya?mau saya nilai. Oh iya Kyuhyun-ah nanti tolong kumpulkan tugas teman temanmu di meja saya.''ucap Cha Songsaeng seenaknya yang langsung pergi ke ruang guru lagi.

Setelah Cha Songsaengnim tidak terlihat lagi. Wuuuuzz.. keadaan kelas yang semula hening dan damai langsung kacau balau seketika persis layaknya mall yang memberikan discount besar besaran. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menduga jika Cha songsaengnim akan meminta mereka untuk mengumpulkan tugas tersebut. Karena biasanya tugas itu akan di bahas secara bersama sama keesokan harinya.

Alhasil seluruh murid kalang kabut mencari siapa yang telah selesai mengerjakan tugas. Dan seperti biasa mereka tahu siapa yang harus mereka tuju. Karena Kyuhyun adalah satu satunya siswa yang bisa mendapat nilasi sembilan dalam waktu 10 menit. Segera saja secara bersamaan bak orang yang ingin menerkam musuh mereka menuju bangku Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu situasi yang bisa membahayakan jiwa dan raganya, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih mundur. Dari pada harus terjebak dan tergencet gencet, dia melarikan diri ke kursi guru dan bak raja ia duduk tenang memperhatikan teman temannya akan tetapi perilaku teman temannya yang anarkis dan tidak berperibukuan membuat iblis yang ada di tunuh Kyuhyun bangkit.

''YHA bukuku jangan di tarik tarik seperti itu'' teriaknya marah. Akan tetapi seluruh siswa tidak ada yang menggubrus teriakannya mereka sibuk menyalin tugas miliknya dengan cepat.

Tet...tet...tet...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Bersamaan dengan itu, meja Kyuhyun juga mulai kosong. Saat Kyuhyun kembali kebangkuanya ia menemukan buku miliknya dengan kondisi mengenaskan tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya. Seolah telah di injak injak gaja bengkak!

''sial ... kalau mau pinjam pinjam saja tapi jangan membuat bukuku seperti ini" maki Kyuhyun kesal pada teman temannya yang telah memilih kabur terlebih dahulu dari pada menghadapi kemarahan Iblis yang terbangun.

''Sudah jangan marah marah saja. Sini aku bantu mengumpulkan tugas pada Cha songsaeng Oke?''ucap Sehun menawarkan diri.

"Eh.. aku ikut! Aku ikut" teriak Nari sambil sibuk memasukkan buka dan penanya ke dalam tas.

Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga telah melangkah keruang guru. Di tangan Kyuhyun telah ada 2 buku anak anak Xlb. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Cuma 2?Karena yang 28 telah berada di tangan Sehun dan Nari yang masing masing memegang 14 buku.

''Eh.. habis ke kantor .. kita ke kantin yukk!"ajak Nari.

''Gak mau ah! Kemarin saja kau minta di bayarin sekarang sok sok an nagajak ke kantin"sungut Sehun kesal sedangkan Nari hanya bisa nyengir gak jelas sambil melirik lirik Kyuhyun.

"Kan ada Kyuhyun he...he..'' ucap Nari sambil cengar cengir gak jelas sambil colak colek ganjen ke Kyuhyun yang memandangnya ngeri.

''Oke oke aku traktir asal berhenti bersikap menjijikan seperti itu di depanku iuhh'' ucap Kyuhyun jijik sambil mendorong kepala Nari dengan telapak tangannya ketika melihat Nari yang bersiap memeluknya.

''Oh ya Hun tau gak?Tadi aku gak sengaja liat Walpaper BB Kyuhyun yang terpasang pose imut Luhan loh..''ucap Nari.

Sementara Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Nari pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun terlihat antusias hingga giginya yang rapi terlihat. Ia benar benar penasaran foto Luhan yang menjadi Walpaper BB Kyuhyun. Hemm kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa Sehun terlihat antusias hanya dengan foto Luhan bukan?Asal kalian tau saja semenjak kelas X, sebenarnya Sehun itu sudah naksir berat sama Luhan. Tapi..ya apa mau di kata . di kalah pinter,kalah Tampan, dan kalah populer dengan Kyuhyun. .

.

.

.

–SHINRAHEE –.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun ,Sehun, Dan Nari tengah menuju ke kantin setelah selesai memberikan buku tugas teman temannya pada Cha songsaengnim. Mereka bertiga harus melewati lapangan basket terlebih dahulu sebelum tiba di kantin.

Baru saja mereka akan lewat langan basket. Sebelum teriakan heboh membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?Kenapa semua siswa berteriak heboh?Karena penasaran mereka bertiga memutuskan mendekat ke arah lapangan basket untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi.

Ternyata yang tengah bermain basket adalah anak anak kelas XIa. Kenapa mereka tau jika yang bermain kelas Xia. Karena ada Yesung yang notabene sepupu Kyuhyun, beserta teman satu gengnya. Ada Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Kibum. Shindong si gendut dengan perawakan orang asia kebanyakan. Matanya jadi semakin tidak terlihat karena pipi gembulnya. Lalu ada Eunhyuk atau Monkey. Sepengetahuan Kyuhyun anak yang sering di sapa Eunhyuk atau Monkey ini bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae. Alasan utama ia di panggil Eunhyuk karena ia tidak ingin di samakan dengan sanbae mereka yang kurang keren menurutnya -_-'. Dan panggilan Monkey itu karena dia mirip monyet. Selanjutnya Siwon, Namja yang punya Nama lengkap Choi Siwon ini paling rajin menyemangati teman temannya untuk selalu taat pada tuhan. Yang tentu saja membuat beberapa anak harus menjauhinya bila jiwa pasturnya bangkit.

Dan yang terahir Kim Kibum. Namja yang satu ini bisa di bilang yang paling tampan dalam Geng Yesung. Tapi sayanag sikap cuek dan dinginnya membuat beberapa anak takut jika berbicara dengannya. Penampilannya sih kelihatan The Have banget kenyataannya setiap hari dia selalu naik Kereta maupun Bus.

Secara umum, Kyuhyun menganggap geng Yesung ini Ordinary people. Orang orang dari kalangan biasa. Intinya ,tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa di jadikan pacar. Anaknya biasa biasa semua ,dari ketebalan dompet maksudnya. Kecuali Siwon sih yang sebelas dua belas kekayaannya sama Luhan tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memasukkannya dalam daftar calon pacar yang selanjutnya. Bukan karena siwon itu jelek dia malah memiliki wajah di atas rata rata hanya saja sifat alimnya itu loh sering bikin keki. Mana mau dia di khotbahi tiap hari Hieyyy amit amit deh.

Dan gara gara terlalu sering bareng mereka Sepupunya Yesung juga temannya Siwon jadi ikut ikutan naik kereta maupun bus. Padahal orang tua mereka berdua telah membelikan Lamborghini ferrari untuk Siwon dan Lamborghini Aventador untuk Yesung. Tapi apa boleh buat atas nama solidaritas sesama teman mobil mereka hanya jadi sekedar hiasan garasi.

''Hei Kyu! Cobak deh kamu perhati in Kibum. Makin hari tu Namja makin tampan aja ya ''bisik Nari sambil menunjuk nunjuk ke arah Kibum yang tengah men-drible bola basket antusias.

''Ck Namja seperti dia meski tampan gak ada menariknya sama sekali. Emang kamu lupa dengan sifat cuek dan dinginnya yang udah tingkat dewa itu?Apalagi dia cuman anak dari golongan biasa''ucap Kyuhyun cuek dan tidak perduli.

''Tapi dia itu tetap saja tampan dan tatapan matanya yang tajam membuatnya terlihat berwibawa'' sambung Sehun.

''Kau tidak menyukainya juga kan Hun?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi.

"Anniyho! Aku hanya sekedar mengaguminya saja. Lagipula dia adalah murid teladan dan selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dalam seluruh angkatan.''ucap Sehun santai.

''Hm kalau dia membawa Lamborghini Veneno. Baru aku mau mengakui pesonanya itu'' ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Nari hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu mereka pertanda menyerah dengan sifat matre Kyuhyun yang sudah stadium ahir.

"Kalau si Siwon itu gimana menurut kalian?''tanya Nari lagi.

''Lumayan sihh.. tapi apa kau sudah sering baca Al-kitab?Karena tipe tipe kaya dia tuh paling suka berkotbah asal kamu kuat di kotbahin setiap saat sih tidak masalah" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau Yesung?''tanya Nari.

''Yha.. sepupuku masih kau mau ambil juga. Aku tidak rela jika ia jadi ketularan genit sepertimu"sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Enak saja! Kamu tuh yang genit"balas Nari tidak terima dengan expresi merengut.

''Genit?Siapa juga yang genit. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyatakan cinta duluan pada Namja maupun Yeoja!''bantah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sudah.. kalian ini apa apa an. Lagipula benar yang Nari katakan bukankah selama ini kau selalu tebar pesona kemana mana. Iyakan?".ucap Sehun menengahi.

"Ha...ha.. ha.. namanya juga usaha memang tidak boleh" tawa Kyuhyun pelan.

Tiba Tiba sebuah bola basket dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke arah Kyuhyun.

Jjdugh...

Belum sempat mereka menyadari apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi Sehun dan Nari sudah di kejutkan dengan Tumbangnya Kyuhyun ke arah mereka. Untung saja Sehun sempat menangkap Kyuhyun jika tidak mungkin Tubuh Kyuhyun telah membentur kerasnya lantai.

Seluruh siswa yang ada di lapangan basket segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun termasuk Yesung dan gengnya. Begitu sampai di samping Kyuhyun Yesung segera mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dari pangkuan Sehun dan mengalihkannya k epangkuannya sendiri dan mulai menepuk nepuk pipi Kyuhyun lumayan keras karena panik berlebihan.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun –ah bangunlah jangan membuatku takut kumohon bangun"teriak Yesung frustasi bahkan Yesung semakin brutal menepuk pipi Kyuhyun keras hingga memerah, Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak sadarkan diri.

''Sebaiknya kita membawanya ke UKS saja'' ucap Sehun.

Lalu Yesung membopong Kyuhyun keruang UKS dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Jika setelah pingsan sebentar Kyuhyun bisa kembali sadar seperti sedia kala sih tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana jika pingsannya lama terus waktu sadar ternyata jadi hilang ingatan bagaimana dong?Wahh ... bisa gawat! Bisa di ceramahi habis –habisan sama Umma dan Appanya. Mana Kyuhyun belum pernah pingsan sebelumnya. Aduh bener bener gawat nih pikir Yesung frustasi.

Yesung menidurkan Kyuhyun di depan Uks dan Kembali berusaha membangunkannya dengan tepukan tepukan kecil di pipinya.

''Kyuhyun-ah kumohon bangunlah! Kalau kau tidak bangun bisa tamat riwayatku"ucap Yesung takut.

"Kyuhyun-ah bangunlah" ucap Sehun dan Nari seremapak dengan cemas dan takut. Mereka berdua cemas dan takut karena sebentar lagi ulangan Matematika. Mau nyontek ke siapa mereka jika Kyuhyun tidak ada. Bisa dapet merah tuh ulangan.

Ck..ck.. ada ada saja pikiran mereka-_-'

"Padahal tadi aku tidak melemparnya tidak terlalu kencang"ucap Yesung yang kini menyesali perbuatannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu melakukannya"ucap suara datar dan dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka semua. Yang sepertinya hanya berasal dari Kibum yang kini memandang datar ke arah Yesung.

''Hei! Jadi kalian sengaja melempar basket itu ke arah Kyuhyun?" tanya Sehun penasaran yang di angguki Nari.

"Aku kan hanya berniat jahil saja pada Kyuhyun tadi"ucap Yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus ngelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang. Semakin di elus, semakin jelas bayangan Umma dan Appanya yang sedang marah dengan suara menggelegar. Di tambah Bayangan Heechul Imo yang dalam mode King of Devilnya. Haduhh bisa mati dia di hajar Heechul Imo dan Hankyung samchon. Yesung segera menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya berharap bayangan itu segera menghilang.

''Kyuhyun –ah cepatlah sadar!"ucap Yesung lagi dengan expresi memelas.

Tet... te... tet...!

"aish bagaimana ini padahal jam terakhir ulangan Matematika''ucap Sehun gusar. Yang tentu saja membuat Yesung semakin bersalah karena membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran Jung songsaengnim yang terkenal Killer mintak ampun di Sm.

''Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian berdua masuk ke dalam kelas biar kami saja yang menjaga Kyuhyun. dan tolong buatkan dia izin ya''ucap yesung.

''Baiklah kalua begitu. Kami ke kelas dulu Yesung –ah ''ucap Sehun dan Nari secara bersama sama dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar dari pingsannya.

''Ughh... aduh kepalaku sakit sekali"erang Kyuhyun sambil mencoba bangun dari ranjang UKS di bantu Yesung yang menatapnya was was.

''Kyuhyun –ah ?"

Diam Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menjawab panggilan Yesung. Di karenakan kepalanya yang masih serasa berputar putar. Jadi yang di lakukanKyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil memegang keningnya yang tadi terkena hantaman basket.

"Kyu.. Kyu kamu tidak apa apa kan?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Ia takut jika menjawab pertanyaan Yesung kepalanya semakin sakit. Sementara itu Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun terdiam justru jadi semakin cemas bukan main. Jangan –jangan Kyuhyun amnesia!

"Kyu... Kyuhyun –ah bangunlah! Kau tidak apa apa kan?Kau masih ingat siapa aku?Kau tau tidak satu di tambah satu di kurangi akar sepuluh akar kuadrat plus lima di bagi enam berapa?''. Tanya Yesung beruntun. Yang tentu saj semakin membuat kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut tidak karuan.

Sambil menghela nafas secara perlahan dan membuka matanya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung yang kini sedang menatapnya harap harap cemas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini Hyung?''tanya Kyuhyun.

Huftt ... Yesung terlihat sangat lega saat Kyuhyn masih dapat meningatnya dengan baik.

''Mianhe Kyuhyun –ah tadi aku tidak sengaja. Waktu melempar bola ke ring malah salah sasaran ke arahmu"ucap Yesung berbohong. Di atau betul hukuman apa yang akan menantinya jika sampai dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. meski terlihat cuek dan tidak perdulian. Kyuhyun adalah tipe anak yang akan membalas perbuatan orang yang telah membuatnya kesal berkali kali lipat lebih menyeramkan. Bisa bisa Yesung hanya tinggal nama lagi!

"Kau pikir aku ring apa"ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Sembari mendeathglare Yesung yang hanya bisa cengengesan di hadapannya.

''he... he... he.. maaf maaf deh'' ucap Yesung sok polos.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang UKS di bantu oleh Yesung. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap ngusap keningnya yang kini di hiasi memar kebiruan

''Sakit sekali ya Kyu?''tanya Eunhyuk khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang sesekali meringis kesakitan dengan tangan yang mengusap ngusap keningnya kembut.

''Apa kau mau merasakannya?"tanya Kyuhyun judes. Udah tau sakit makek nanya lagi pikir Kyuhyun kesal.

Mendengar ucapan judes Kyuhyun Eunhyuk hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

''Untung saja yang melempar bola basket Yesung bukan aku"ucap Shindong yang terlihat sadar diri dengan tubuh sebesar itu tentu saja mempunyai daya lempar yang kuat.

''Jika yang melemparnya kamu. Bukan cum pingsan Kyuhyun bisa bisa di mati suri"celoteh Yesung untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung di antara mereka akibat mood Kyuhyun yang memburuk.

''Ha..ha.. ha..'' tawa mereka bersama sama. Kecuali Kibum yang hanya memandang mereka semua datar. Padahal Kyuhyun yang awalnya marahpun juga ikut tertawa. Nah ini Namja kok gak ada ketawa ketawanya senyum aja pelit banget. Padahal sih dia itu juga khwatir sama keadaan Kyuhyun. tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak pintar ber basa basi. Akhirnya ia memilih diam saja.

"Kalian tidak mengikuti pelajaran?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

''Kami kan menungguimu''Ucap Yesung.

''aku sudah tidak apa apa Hyung hanya terlalu pusing saja. Sebaiknya kalian semua masuk saja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kau tiduran saja. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"ucap Kibum tiba tiba. Yang langsung membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan Cengo. Bagaimana tidak Cengo Kibum itu kan manusia Ice paling cuek dan datar sejagat raya. Bahkan Yesung dan teman temannya yang telah lama berteman dengan Kibum saja tidak pernah di khawatirkan seperti itu. lah ini Kyuhyun yang gak dia kenal bisa di beri perhatian seperti itu?siapa yang gak heran coba.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kibum heran begitu mereka semua memandangnya dengan tatapan super bodoh bin polos. Seperti anak kecil yang melihat superhero saja.

''Ah ...tidak kok"ucap mereka semua sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung membenarkan rambut Kyuhyun yang kini menutupi keningnya dengan lembut. dan mengusap ngusap kepalanya penuh sayang.

"Kyuhyun –ah aku mohon kau jangan melaporkannya pada Umma dan Appaku terlebih pada Heechul Imo dan Hankyung Samchon ya! Jeball . . . mobilku bisa di sita nanti''mohon Yesung sungguh sungguh dengan wajah memelas.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah menjijikanmua Hyung. Aku tidak akan melaporkannya pada mereka"ucap Kyuhyun sembari menjauhkan wajah Yesung yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

''Hh... syukurlah! Eh iya sebaiknya kalian semua masuk ke kelas saja biar aku yang kan menjaga Nae Dongsaeng di sini"ucap Yesung yang langsung merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai Hyung sampai sampai memanggil Nae dongsaeng segala pada Kyuhyun. Padahal sih sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memanggil Kyuhyun seperti itu. Terdengar aneh juga sihh ... tapi Kyuhyun terllau pusing untuk mencemooh panggilan aneh dan tidak biasa Yesung.

''Hm . . .Okey "ucap mereka semua yang secara perlahan mulai menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Meski sekilas tanpa ada yang tau Kibum tengah menatap Kyuhyun khawatir dan juga sebuah tatapan yang tidak bisa di terjemahkan apa artinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo aku adalah author baru. Aku sangat menyukai Kihyun dan cerita ini terinspirasi begitu aku selesai membaca novel T. ANDAR dengan judul MONEY. Mungkin pada beberapa adegan akan terlihat sama seperti aslinya. Jadi Rahee mohon di maklumi ya.

Oh ya tolong berikan kritik dan saran apapun tanggapan kalian Rahee terima kok. Beberapa hari lagi kalau banyak yang minat Rahee janji updet ch selanjutnya.

29 -11-2014


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Ehem semua milik tuhan, keluarga, dan Sm yha. Rahee cuman minjem nama doank. Maunya sih dimilikin Rahee tapi mau gmn lg Rahee cuman Fans yang terpaksa banting stir jd author Kihyun .

Sumarry ; Siapa sih yang gak kenal Cho Kyuhyun Siswa Sm yang matrenya udah gak ketulungan. Player yang suka mainin Yeoja maupun Namja TAJIR. Nah di tengah situasi ini ternyata masih ada yang care sama Kyuhyun Contohnya Yesung sang sepupu yang memilih ngorbanin salah satu temennya buat jadi pacar Kyuhyun biar dia bisa berubah. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? /KIHYUN

Warning ; DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ, cerita ini remake dari novelnya dengan judul Money tapi jalan ceritanya gak bakal sama persis kok soalnya di novel aslinya GS. Jadi bagi yang merasa udah pernah baca jangan ngirah aku plagiat yahh karena sebagian besar idenya dari otakku kok.

.

.

.

.

Menjaga orang yang sedang tidur adalah pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan. Dan hal inilah yang sedang di alami Yesung. Akhirnya sebentar sebentar ia akan keluar hanya untuk sekedar mengintip keadaan kelasnya yang terlihat dari UKS.

Yesung kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan. Jika sedang tidur pulas seperti ini. Lama lama Kyuhyun jadi terlihat seperti orang mati- pikir Yesung ngeri sendiri. Maka dari itu untuk membuktikan Kyuhyun masih bernafas Yesung mendekatinya. Melihat dada Kyuhyun yang naik turun, Yesung jadi lega. Kemudian kembali ketempat semula.

Terlalu lama menunggu Kyuhyun sadar. Yesung terserang kantuk juga. Matanya sudah mulai merem melek. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan tertidur, tiba tiba Yesung di kejutkan dengan suara gedebug yang cukup keras.

Gedebug.

"Awww.''

Yeyung yang kaget segera berdiri dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang kini terkapar di lantai sambil memegangi pinggangnya dengan sesekali meringis kesakitan. 

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah."tanya Yesung heran sambil memapah Kyuhyun untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur UKS lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh. Kau bermimpi apa sih?''

Sedang Kyuhyun hanya bisa melirik Yesung sebal sembari sesekali meringis sakit.

"Kasurnya terlalu kecil padahal aku baru berniat mengganti posisi eh malah jatuh."ucap Kyuhyun makin kesal.

"Kalau kau ingin yang lebih luas kenapa tidak kau bawa saja kasurmu yang ada di rumah he..he...''saran Yesung sambil terkekeh.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya segera mendelik kesal pada Yesung. Tapi tidak berbuat anarkis seperti memukul kepala Yesung yang telah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika kesal. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit.

"Hyung kau membawa mobil tidak?"tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Tidak."jawab Yesung santai.

Mendengar jawaban Yesung mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun kembali merengut. Padahal ia kan ingin minta di antar. Biasanya ia akan pulang dengan Luhan hanya saja ia terlalu malas menghadapi kemanjaan Luhan yang ingin ini itu dengan dirinya.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu pulang bersama siapa itu? Oh iya Luhan."ucap Yesung beberapa saat setelah ia mengingat nama Namja yang mengantar Kyuhyun kemarin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa dia Namjachingumu yang baru?''tanya Yesung.

"Memang."ucap Kyuhyun cuek. 

"Dasar kau itu!"ucap Yesung sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ha...ha.. tidak apa apakan Hyung. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya."tawa Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Eh ...Hyung dari pada kita hanya duduk diam di sini. Lebih baik kita pergi ke kantin."ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau! Jika ketahuan Juyohan bagaimana. Mau cari alasan apalagi?''

"Mana mungkin! Juyohan pasti sudah pulang. Ayolah Hyungieee aku benar benar ingin makan."rengek Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Yesung melihatnya jijik.

"Baiklah baiklah asal kau hilangkan wajah menjijikanmu itu kau tidak pantas merengek seperti itu tau."uca Yesung.

Tak

"Aduhh"ringis Yesung ketika Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya. Ketika ia ingin protes Kyuhyun malah menatapnya sangar yang membuatnya langsung tertawa garing.

"He...he.. mian mian."tawa Yesung.

:"Ck ... sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi"ajak Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah merengutnya.

Perlahan mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah kantin yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang UKS. Begitu mereka berdua tiba di kantin. Terlihat suasana yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi karena seluruh siswa telah masuk kelas. Eh ...tapi tunggu dulu di pojok sana terlihat gerombolan kelas Xc sedang nongkrong. Dan salah satunya mantan Kyuhyun Taemin. Yang baru putus sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Mantan Namjachimu tuh.''goda Yesung. Sambil menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Taemin yang tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama Yesung langsung pura pura cuek padahal sesekali ia ketahuan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. yang di balas dengan Senyuman kecil.

"Minie-ah kelasmu kosong ya?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil yang terlihat begitu menawan. Sedangkan Taemin terlihat menatapnya sebal dengan bibir terpout lucu.

"Eumh ... Kyu seonbae(gini bener gak tulisannya?)"angguk Taemin dengan mimik muka polos.

"Baiklah! Teruskan makanmu."ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya. Dan mengacak pelan rambut Taemin.

"Eumh ...gomawo Kyu seonbae."ucap Taemin dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan pergi mengikuti Yesung yang memilih duduk di tempat paling aman agar tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Kau mau makan apa?''tawar Yesung.

Meski yang mengajak ke kantin itu Kyuhyun. Tapi jangan harap jika magnae evil itu mau membayar makanannya sendiri. Ia pasti akan berkata... Seharusnya sebagai Hyung yang baik harus selalu membayar pesanan adiknya jika tidak ia tidak akan mau memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan Hyung lagi dan mengancam akan mengadukannya pada Umma dan Appanya. Terdengar pemaksa? Ya memang begitu sifat Kyuhyun.

"Aku pesan Milkshakes coklat saja."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Makannya?"tanya Yesung.

"Tidak perlu. Aku malas makan.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin makan?''tanya Yesung heran.

"Sekarang tidak lagi."ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Tidak mau kue atau apapun? Hyung takut kau sakit nantinya."ucap Yesung khawatir.

"Umhh aku mau donat saja"ucap Kyuhyun setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah! Ajhumma."teriak Yesung. Seorang ajhumma penjaga kantin segera menghampirinya dan menulis pesananan mereka.

"Milkshakes coklat 1, Donat 1 piring, jajangmyun 1 Caramel Macchiato 1. Itu saja ajhumma."ucap Yesung.

Setelah memesan makanan. Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tapi hal yang ia lihat mau tidak mau membuat Yesung merasa heran. Lihat saja Kyuhyun yang terus memberikan senyuman menggodanya pada Taemin yang selalu melirik ke arah mereka dan sesekali mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Temin di ujung sana menutup wajahnya karena malu dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak ada hubungan dengannya?''tanya Yesung.

"Aku memang tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya."ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menggoda Hoobae itu lagi? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa melupakanmu."ucap Yesung gemas ingin menjitak sepupunya yang sangat Playboy ini.

"He...he... itu urusannya Hyung salah siapa tidak bisa melupakankku. Lagipula aku hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kok tidak lebih."kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa melupakanmu! Jika kau saja masih memberikan sinyal sinyal seperti itu padanya? Memang bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa putus dari Hoobae itu? Aku lihat dia anak yang polos dan baik."tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Aku yang minta"jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?''

"Aku bilang kalau kami tidak ada kecocokan satu sama lain lagi, dan aku hanya ingin konsentrasi pada sekolahku.''ucap Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menyeruput Milkshakesnya.

"Dasar kau itu! Lalu bagaimana pendapatnya ketika kau jadian dengan Luhan?''

"Mana aku tau Hyung! Terserah apapun pendapatnya. Toh ketika aku berpacaran dengan Luhan statusku sudah bukan Namjachingunya lagi. Jadi dia tidak berhak untuk marah"ucap Kyuhyun setelah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hmm"gumam Yesung setelah mendengar pernyataan sepupunya.

Tidak lama kemudian ajhumma Hin datang membawa pesanan mereka. Kemudian mereka makan dalam diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sebenarnya kau itu cinta tidak sih sama Luhan?"tanya Yesung sambil memakan jajangmyunnya.

"Apakah penting untukmu Hyung?''tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya takut kau di permainkan orang lain nantinya"nasehat Yesung.

"Siapa bilang aku main main dan mempermainkan. Aku serius kok"ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Yesung hanya bisa menghela napas. Topik ini sebenarnya sudah cukup sering ia bahas dengan Kyuhyun. Hasilnya? Ya seperti ini Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan cuek dan singkat. Terkadang Yesung juga tidak tega pada mantan Namjachingu Kyuhyun yang selalu menangis dan memohon mohon pada Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ke-matrean Kyuhyun itu sudah stadium akhir setiap melihat Namja atau Yeoja yang kaya ia pasti langsung memutuskan pasangannya. Meski terlihat aneh sih seorang Namja bisa memiliki kematrean seperti Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Di cari kemana mana ternyata asik makan makan" teriak beberapa orang kesal dari arah belakang mereka.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah belakang mereka. Shindong, Eunhyuk , Siwon dan Kibum berjalan bersama menuju tempat duduk mereka. Terlihat tiga tas menggantung di bahu Shindong. Kyuhyun mengenali salah satu dari ketiga tas itu adalah kemudian meletakkan tas tas itu di atas meja dan ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah ini tasmu. Tadi salah satu temanmu menitipkannya pada kami'' ucap Shindong.

"Hmmm gomawo."ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kau sudah tidak apa apa Kyu?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hanya tinggal pusing sedikit"jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Eh ... Kyuhyun-ah kau tau tidak. Tadi, waktu main basket. Aku hanya bilang. Seandainya basketnya kena orang pasti seru kali ya.. terus''ucap Shindong.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun segera menaruh donat yang akan di makannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya secara penuh ke arah Shindong. Sementara Yesung langsung mendelik dan melambai lambaikan tangannya agar Shindong tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Akan tetapi ketika Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, Yesung langsung pura pura menggaruk garuk kepalanya sambil senyam senyum gak jelas pada beberapa Yeoja yang kebetulan ada di kantin.

"Terus apa?''tanya Kyuhyun.

"Terus Yesung bilang. Iya juga ya? Apalagi jika kena Kyuhyun pasti makin seru biar benjol tuh kepala. Sebenarnya tadi rencananya bola itu mau di lempar pelan pelan. Tapi karena terlalu semangat mau bikin kau kaget. Kelepasan deh jadinya..''jelas Shindong polos.

"Sampai kau pingsan segala lagi."tambah Eunhyuk memanas manasi Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat memiliki tanduk iblis di atas kepalanya.

Yesung langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil senyam senyum melas pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya penuh dendam.

"Jadi kau sengaja Hyung?"desi Kyuhyun marah.

"He...he.. Hyungkan hanya bercanda Kyu. Kau makan donat lagi saja. Atau mau tambah Milkshakesnya? Hyung yang traktir deh. Makan donatnya lagi saja ya? Donat manis bikin yang makan tambah manis lohhh ... aduh ...aduh ..adaw..."

Tidak perduli dengan rayuan Yesung. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan memukul kepala Yesung dengan Buku Kibum yang tebalnya mintak ampun ketika buku itu kebetulan ada di sampingnya. Enak saja! Sembarangan kepala orang masak mau di bikin benjol?

.

.

.

.

()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kantin bersama Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Kibum. Sesampainya di lapangan parkir Kyuhyun melihat Seseorang sedang menunggunya di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Luhan benar benar tidak suka melihatnya berjalan bersama Namja Namja dari kelas XIa.

"Pacar barumu tuh! Terlihat sinis sekali cepat susul sana. Kami tidak mau ikut ikutan jika dia mengamuk."ucap Yesung sambil mendorong Kyuhyun pelan. Lalu segera keluar sekolah menuju halte untuk menunggu bis.

Kyuhyun segera mendekati Luhan yang terlihat masih merengut karena melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja bersama Yesung cs.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti ketika melihat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan bersama mereka segala sih?"ucap Luhan sebal.

"Yesung Hyung kan sepupuku. Kenapa kau cemburu ya?''goda Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagu Luhan. Yang langsung di tepis sang empunya. Luhan segera melempar kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun dan segera berjalan memutar menuju kursi di samping kemudi.

"Kau masih ngambek?"tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Expresi Luhan yang masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tangan bersidekep di dada.

"Aku tidak suka kau berjalan bersama mereka."ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa?''tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau tau tidak sih. Aku itu bermusuhan sama si wajah datar itu."sungut Luhan kesal.

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menaikkan alisnya heran. Yang di maksud wajah datar itu siapa? Yesung atau yang lain?

"Musuhmu itu ... Yesung Hyung?"tebak Kyuhyun asal.

"Bukan! Masak sih kau tidak tau dengan julukan wajah datar yang ku maksud itu Kibum"ucap Luhan kesal sembari memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

''Memangnya kau itu punya masalah apa dengan Kibum?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil.

"Sudahlah aku malas cerita! Eh iya Kyuniee kita makan Ice cream sekarang aja Yukk."rengek Luhan manja. Melupakan acara marah marahannya.

"Jangan sekarang Lu. Aku sedang tidak ada uang."ucap Kyuhyun memohon pengertian Luhan dengan senyum kecil. Padahal aslinya modus tu biar Luhan yang bayarin.

"Aku yang bayar deh Kyuniee asal temani aku makan ice cream sekarang ya ya ya."rengek Luhan sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Hmmm ... oke"jawab Kyuhyun singkat sembari mengacak rambut Luhan yang langsung menuai pekikan girang dari Luhan dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping saking senangnya.

Padahal dia tidak tau saja jika itu hanya sekian dari alasan Kyuhyun agar setiap mereka berkencan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. Licik? Itu bukan licik ia hanya memanfaatkan rasa cinta Luhan padanya dengan hal hal yang sekiranya di butuhkannya bolehkan. Salah Luhan sendiri juga mau mau saja di bodohi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

Pukul 19.00 tepat Kyuhyun baru sampai di rumahnya. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah dilihatnya sang Umma sedang sibuk di dapur. Pasti deh lagi ngatk ngatik kreasi kue terbaru padahal aslinya Ummanya itu gak bisa masak. Sebelas dua belaslah sama dia. Hanya saja ummanya itu tidak sampai membuat dapur kebakaran saja. Biasanya Kyuhyun suka pergi kerumah Yesung yang jauh hanya untuk sembunyi agar tidak jadi kelinci percobaan terus.

"Kyuhyun-ah"panggil sang Umma.

Waduhh .. jangan jangan mau di suruh nyobain kue nih? –pikir Kyuhyun

"Aku masih kenyang! Baru di teraktir temen yang lagi ultah tadi''teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu berpikir apa? Umma hanya ingin bilang ada undangan untukmu.''balas sang Umma dari dapur.

''Dari siapa?''tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya yang kini berada di anka tangga ke lima hanya untuk mendengarkan jawaban sang Umma.

"Dari Seunghyun. Umma menaruhnya di atas tempat tidurmu"teriak sang Umma lagi.

Seunghyun? Senghyun ...siapa sih? Ohh ..Seunghyun! Tumben tuh anak pakai kirim undangan segala? Undangan buat party di rumahnya lagi? – pikir Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun itu temen Smp Kyuhyun. Dulu waktu Smp, apapun yang Kyuhyun pakai Seunghyun selalu bertekad untuk mengunggulinya. Pernah sekali Seunghyun sampai pergi New york segala untuk membeli sepatu hanya gara gara sehari sebelumnya ia melihat Kyuhyun memakai sepatu baru dan mendapat pujian dari sebagian temannya. Padahal aslinya Kyuhyun membeli sepatu itu di pasar tradisional korea. Pokoknya, penyakit Seunghyun itu cuman satu ... suka shirik sama apa saja yang di miliki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tas yang baru di belikan Luhan dan tasnya sendiri ke atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Oh ternyata undangan ulang tahun. Kyuhyun mengambil amplop itu dan membuka kertas lipat berwarna hijau tersebut.

_Dear Kyuhyun_

_Halo ... bagaimana kabarmu? Baik baik saja kan?_

_Aku ingin membuat party nih sekalian kita_

_Reunian bareng temen temen.. kau harus datang_

_Oh iya ajak juga pacarmu.. kalau punya sih __J__._

Dateng enggak yah? Jika mengingat betapa sombongnya Seunghyun males jugak nih. Tapi jika tidak mengingat ia bisa reunian bersama teman teman Smpnya dulu ...Keren jugak Tuh.

Ping.

Suara dari Bbnya membuat Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya. Ternyata Luhan mengiriminya pulsa hanya gara garanya Bbm Luhan sejak tadi sengaja di abaikan Kyuhyun.

_To; Kyunieku_

_From; Baby Lu_

_Kyuniee kenapa Bbmku tidak di balas?_

Ping

_Kau tidak punya pulsakah?_

Ping

_Aku belikan yah?_

Ping

_Sudah masuk belum pulsanya?_

Ping

_Kyunie kau kenapa? Aku telfond ya?_

_Aku sangat khawatir padamu?_

Melihat pesan pesan dari Luhan mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Tuhkan Luhan pasti akan mengiriminya pulsa jika Bbmnya tidak di balas. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengirimi Luhan kata kata yang pastinya membuat Luhan merona.

_Thanks atas pulsanya Lu _

_Maaf aku tidak membalas pesanmu sejak tadi_

_Habis pulsanya baru masuk, kau tidak marah kan?_

_Aku sayang sama kamus kok _

Ha...ha... Kyuhyun semakin tertawa terbahak bahak jika membayangkan Luhan yang kini pasti sedang tersipu hanya karena ia mengatakan sayang. Padahal jika di cermati Kyuhyun tuh berkata sayang sama kamus bukan Luhan. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin Luhan pasti menganggap kata kata S di belakang itu hanya sekedar kata tambah.

Ping

_Aku juga sayang banget sama Kyunie tampan _

\Nah ... jika kalimatnya seperti ini sudah pasti Luhan itu sayangnya sama Kyuhyun soalnya pakek bawak nama Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa berpacaran dengan Luhan itu karena Luhan yang mendekatinya terlebih dahulu. Pakai sok sok an mau meminjam buku pelajaran lagi. Tapi begitu di kasih eh malah pura pura gak ngerti beberapa soal di dalamnya. Alhasil Kyuhyun yang mulai tertarik mendengar kekayaan Luhan dan melihat sendiri jika Luhan itu orang yang suka sekali menghambur hamburkan uangnya untuk urusan yang tidak penting. Semakin memberi harapan pada Luhan. Yang berahir Luhan menyatakan cinta padanya.

.

.

.

.

()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

Jam 12.00 siang. Kantin Sm high school terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat duduk di sana termasuk Yesung dan gengnya yang sedang membolos.

Shindong memutar mutar permen lolipop yang ada di mulutnya dan sesekali menatap Yesung yang sedang dalam mode cerewetnya mengobrol seru. Di sebelahnya ada Eunhyuk yang tertawa sambil memperlihatkan gusinya. Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa terdiam di samping mereka dengan sebuah buku berbahasa inggris di tangannya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Siwon tidak terlihat di antara mereka. Sebenarnya mereka itu sedang bolos. Itulah sebabnya mengapa siwon tidak bersama mereka. Siwon memang menolak ajakan Yesung yang ingin mengajaknya membolos di kantin Sm. Alasannya sih Cuma satu. Bolos itu dosa besar. Bahkan mereka maasih bisa mnegingat dengan jelas khotbah Siwon.

"Membolos itu merupakan dosa besar yang meliputi segala aspek kehidupan."ucapnya.

Kibum, Shindong, Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat alisnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara mereke segera meninggalkan Siwon di kelas dengan langkah yang sengaja di percepat agar Khotbah Siwon tidak lagi terdengar.

"Dosa yang di timbulkan membolos tidak hanya satu. Pertama, dosa karena menyia nyiakan ilmu. Kedua, dosa karena menghabiskan waktu dengan hal hal yang tidak berguna. Ketiga Dosa karena menghianati kepercayaan orang tua. Belum lagi dosa karena tidak memperhatikan _Songsaengnim._ Di tambah dosa karena tidak menunjukkan sikap solidaritas kepada sesama teman yang di biarkan pusing dengan pelajaran. Dan masih ada lagi dosa karena–"

Suara Siwon tidak dapat lagi mereka dengar ketika mereka semua menghilang di balik tikungan koridor. Sebenarnya mereka tidak membenci Khotbah dari Siwon. Sebaliknya mereka justru merasa takut! Soalnya apa yang di sampaikan Siwon itu benar semua. Mereka hanya tidak mau masuk dalam golongan orang yang sudah tau jika bolos itu dosa tapi tetap melakukannya. Nah... itulah sebabnya kenapa mereka memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan. Dengan begitu mereka jadi tidak tau! Bukankah tidaka ada hukuman untuk orang yang tidah tau? He...he... he... dasar!

Dan sekarang mereka semua sedang asyik menikmati camilan sambil menyeruput Ice masing masing yang ada di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dilain pihak. Siwon kini tengah bermasalah dengan perutnya. Ia terlihat kelaparan. Apa ia sususl mereka saja ke kantin? Lagipula jika sendirian seperti ini dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas karena ia selalu menyalin tugas Kibum. Mau nyontek punya Yeoja takut di colak colek. Aduh bagaimana ini –Pikir Siwon kalut.

"Soal nomor 3 Choi Siwon.''perintah Kang _Songsaengnim_. Yang langsung membuat Siwon membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Mati aku."ringis Siwon pelan sembari megusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Siwon-ah kenapa kau tidak juga maju.''tanya Kang _Songsaengnim_ seram.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Siwon terpaksa maju kedepan guna menyelesaikan tugas di papan tulis. Dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang harus dia tulis. Sebentar sebentar ia akan melihat ke arah Kang songsaengnim yang balas menatapnya dan menunggu jawaban.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi? Segera kerjakan."

Dengan tangan gemetar Siwon mengambil kapur di hadapannya. Pada akhirnya dia pun menulis dengan menggunakan teori '_ngawuration approach_' Maksudnya. Rumus yang asal asalan bin ngawur alias amburadul! Bin gak jelas. Tiga per lima ... akar kuadrat ...di bagi x di kali y sama dengan pusing! -_-'

.

.

.

.

()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

Di kantin Yesung masih saja berceloteh tentang ini dan itu. terkadang sampai menyerempet ke hal hal yang jorok. Kebiasaan hampir semua _namja_ jika sedang kumpul bersama.

"Kalian tau enggak apa makan siang favoritnya Hye-un?''tanya Yesung dengan semangat.

Semua orang di kelasnya juga udah pada tau apa yang sering di makan Hye-un. Teman sekelas mereka yang bertubuh kurus, berkulit terlalu hitam untuk orang korea. Dan berambut keriting.

"Sandwich.''celetuk Shindong.

"Isinya?"tanya Yesung.

"Keju!"jawab Eunhyuk bingun. Nah lo kenapa malah ngomongin makanan Favoritnya Hye-eun sih?

"Tepat sekali! Kalian tahu kan bahan utama pembuat keju?''tanyanya.

"Ya tau lah! Susu kan''ucap Shindong.

"Kalian juga tahu kan jika Hye-eun selalu membawa botol susu ke sekolah?".

"Jelas taulah. Di kantin dia juga suka memesan susu."

"Kalian tau tidak kenapa?"tanya Yesung.

Shindong, Eunhyuk saling berpandangan bingung. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menaikkan alisnya pertanda ia juga tidak tau.

"Biar jika berjalan dia tidak kira papan tulis!"celetuk Yesung sambil tertawa ngakak.

"Haha...haha..." Shindong dan Eunhyuk sudah langsung ikut tertawa terbahak bahak. Sedangkan Kibum ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Sudah hitam Rata lagi! Ha...ha..."tawa Yesung menghina.

"Kayaknya dia itu berpotensi jadi hakim deh."celetuk Eunhyuk tiba tiba.

"Maksudmu?''tanya Shindong dan Yesung secara bersamaan.

"Agaknya dia punya prinsip keadilan yang tinggi."ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan Expresi yang mirip ketika Presiden sedang menyampaikan pidatonya.

"Saking adilnya. Punggung, sama dada di sama ratakan."lanjut Eunhyuk dengan tawa yang semakin bertambah keras.

"Ha...ha..ha." tawa Shindong dan Yesung sambil memukul mukul meja. Karena tidak bisa menhan tawanya. Bagaimana tidak mereka bertiga termasuk Kibum yang tadinya memperhatikan dengan segenap perhatian langsung saja meledak tawanya mendengar komentar Eunhyuk. Kecuali Kibum yang lagi lagi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bisa saja kau Hyukie.. aduh perutku sampai sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa."ucap Yesung yang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Oh ya! Kalian tau tidak. Yoona _Songsaengnim_ ternyata Oreo juga lho."ucap Shindong.

Sepertinya kali ini topik pembicaraan mereka beralih Pada _Songsaengnim_ Biologi yang selalu terlihat elegan karena suka memakai kemeja dan celana atau Rok panjang dengan warna hitam. Sedangkan Yesung langsung merespin dengan mata berbinar ketika Shindong membahas Yoona _Songsaeng_ yang merupakan _Songsaeng _Favoritnya_._ Wajar sih karena perlu di akui Yoona _Songsaeng_ itu memang sangat cantik dan anggun.

"Apa maksdumu?"tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Kesan di luar memang selalu hitam. Dengan Kemeja dan celan hitam pentofelnya. Tapi dalemnya... Wuihhh putih gila."ucap Shindong dengan semangat.

"Gila! Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"tanya Yesung dan Eunhyuk serempak.

"Kemarin waktu aku disuruh duduk di depan agar tidak selalu mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk. Pensilku jatuh menggelinding dekat kakinya yang duduk menyilang sehingga celana pentofelnya tersingkap cukup ke atas. Dan Kakinya tuhh... putih banget."ucap Shindong.

"Ha..ha...ha.."tawa mereka kembali minus Kibum yang terlihat hanya tersenyum kecil. Ini anak memang tidak bisa tertawa lebar seperti teman temannya yang lain. Bahkan ia hanya tertawa maupun tersenyum sesekali itupun hanya sebentar dan hampir tidak terlihat.

"Bum! Kau tau tidak jika kau itu sedang di incar Seonbae kita?"tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kibum.

"Tidak!"ucap Kibum Singkat dan malas. Sambil kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku ditangannya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Siapa sih?"tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Meski bukan dia yang di taksir _Seonbae_nya.

"Sulli! Yang rambutnya sebahu. Dan terkenal dengan ke cantikan dan sikap anggunnya. Aku dengar dia itu sering menolak _Namja_ yang menyatakan cinta hanya karena lasan dia menyukai Kibum."jelas Yesung.

"Eh.. dia anak kelas XIIc kan? Yang selalu terlihat bersama Sulli!''ucap Eunhyuk dengan Expresi semangat.

"Kenapa kau tau banyak tentang dia?"tanya Yesung curiga.

"Ya taulah! Mereka itukan termasuk Primadona sekolah dengan wajah cantik dan sexy. Sebenarnya mereka itu bertiga dan yang jadi Leadernya itu Krystal! Kalian juga taukan?"tanya Eunhyuk.

Siapa juga yang tidak pernah mendengar tentang tiga Primadona Sm yang terkenal sexy itu. seluruh siswa Sm pun pasti tau. Apalagi Krystal yang terlihat paling judes dan angkuh. Hanya siswa kuper dan siswa yang cueknya amit amit yang tidak tau dengan mereka. Dan yang termasuk siswa yang cueknya amit amit tentu saja Yesung Cs minus Eunhyuk.

Anak anak ini memang terkenal cuek dan terlampau tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar mereka. Bahkan dalam kurung waktu 6 bulan pertama di sekolah mereka hanya mengetahui beberapa nama. Terlebih jika Namja atau Yeoja yang prestasinya biasa biasa saja dan duduknya selalu di pojok ruangan. Kenal wajah sih iya. Tapi jika ditanya nama? Mereka selalu berkata tidak tau.

Dulu sebelum Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam geng ini. Mereka semua benar benar merupakan mahluk tercuek penghuni sekolah Sm. Namun semenjak Eunhyuk bergabung. Perlahan virus virus gosb mulai masuk kedalang geng ini. Mulai dari gosib pernikahan Jihyun Songsaeng dengan seorang Photografer sampai dengan terjalinnya asmara tukang kebun sekolah merekapun Eunhyuk tau.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tau banyak tentang mereka Hyuk? Jangan jangan kau suka pada salah satu dari mereka ya?"goda Shindong sembari menoel bahu Eunhyuk yang kini tersipu malu. Membuat ketiganya semakin curiga dengan godaan Shindong yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk tersipu malu malu.

"Kau benar benar menyukai salah satu dari mereka?''tanya Yesung sangsi.

"Heumh."gumam Eunhyuk sambil menggangguk malu.

"Yang mana?''tanya Shindong.

"Krystal?"tebak Yesung.

"Bukan."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Lalu yang mana?"tanya Kibum yang sepertinya mulai ikut penasaran.

" Yang bertubuh paling Sexy itu loh. Dengan dada besar dan pantat padat."jelas Eunhyuk.

"Haish ...dasar yadong."jitak Yesung kesal. Shindong pun ikut ikutan menjitak Eunhyuk yang hanya cengar cengir merasa tidak bersalah.

Sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menghela napas pelan sembari mengusap hidungnnya. Dengan gerakan elit layaknya para bangsawan. Meskipun teman temannya suka tertawa terbahak bahak dan bertingkah tidak jelas. _Namja _yang satu ini memang selalu beda. Jika di lihat dari penampilan dan tingkah lakunya memang ada kesan jika dia berasal dari golongan atas.

Tapi semua serta merta merasa tertipu waktu mereka mengetahui bahwa nyatanya dia sering duduk bersama teman temannya untuk menunggu Bus maupun kereta. Masih mending jika mengantri Bus atau Kereta Exklusif yang di lengkapi Ac dan fasilitas lengkap. Tapi ini? Bus atau kereta yang penuh sesak dan gerahnya minta ampun.

Namun demikian. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi. Sebenarnya adalah kenyataan bahwa walaupun dia sering berdesak desakkan di dalam kereta maupun Bus _Namja_ yang satu ini selalu terlihat _Fresh_. Umumnya berdesak desakan di dalam Bus maupun kereta dan kegerahan di dalam akan membuat aroma badan jadi tidak karuan dan bisa membuat penampilan terkesan acak acakan bahkan Yesung maupun Siwonpun demikian. Tapi ini tidak berlaku bagi Kibum. Jika berada di dekatnya, Jangan harap kita akan menemukan bau yang tidak sedap. Setiap pagi Kibum pasti selalu tampil rapi dengan aroma wangi. Jangan salah mengira jika wanginya itu berasal dari parfum yang menyengat. Sama sekali bukan. Sebaliknya wangi tubuhnya itu seperti wangi segar ketika pakaian baru saja di cuci.

Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajad dengan Eunhyuk. Si monyet yang satu ini memang wangi juga berkat parfum yang di semprotkan banyak banyak untuk menutupi bau keringat di tubuhnya. Wangi yang seperti ini kurang nyaman dan seolah olah ada yang mengganjal. Jadi wajar jika kupu pupu yang suka bau wangi sekalipun bisa langsung muntah kalau mencium aroma tubuh Eunhyuk. Bayangkan saja aroma keringat di campur dengan aroma parfum yang menyengat? Kalian pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana hasilnyakan.

"Siapa sih?"tanya Shindong yang sepertinya belum Ngeh- dengan siapa itu Hyorin.

"Kan aku sudah jelaskan!"ucap Eunhyuk.

"Di jelaskan selengkap apapun jika kau belum mengetahui orangnya. Ya mana aku tau namanya."gerutu Shindong.

''Hyorin."

"Ohhh."Kor mereka semua minus Kibum yang kini terlihat tenggelam kembali dalam buku yang di bacanya. Hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Eunhyuk.

"Eh ... kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?"tanya Shindong dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Belum! Aku terlalu malu."

"Alahh pakai malu malu segala. Tidak perlu malu malupun kau itu sudah mau maluin tahu? Ha...ha...''canda Yesung.

"Aku bingung bagaimana caranya bisa dekat dengan dia.''ucap eunhyuk lesu.

Semuanya terdiam. Tapi tidak berselang lama Shindong mengangkat alisnya dan menarik kursi mendekati meja. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku ada ide."jelas Shindong.

"Apa?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tadi kan Yesung memberi tahu kita jika Sulli menyukai Kibum."

Mendengar namanya di sebut. Kibum ynag sedang asik mebaca buku di tangannya segera menoleh ke arah Shindong dengan alis terangkat. Dan Expresi datarnya.

"Lalu?"tanya eunhyuk yang terlihat masih tidak mengerti.

"Kita atur saja agar Kibum bisa dekat dengan Sulli. Nanti jika mereka sudah jadian urusan mendekatkan kau dengan Hyorin akan lebih mudah. Bagaimana ideku?"

"Wahh benar juga."ucap Eunhyuk girang.

"Tidak mau."tolak Kibum seraya kembali membaca bukunya.

Expresi bahagia Eunhyuk langsung sirna mendengar jawaban Kibum. Padahal dengan ide itu ia benar benar bisa mendekati Hyorin.

"Ayolah Kibum-ah! Apa kau tidak mau membantu temanmu sendiri."mohon Eunhyuk.

Kibum hanya diam sembari menatap Eunhyuk datar. Dan dengan santai mendorong wajah Eunhyuk yang menghalanginya membaca.

"Kibum-ah. Jika dipikir pikir kau itukan incaran semua Namja maupun Yeoja di sekolah kita maupun sekolah tetangga. Usulku sih manfaatkan saja mereka. Just for fun. Tidak usah terlalu serius. Jika sudah bosan tinggal buang saja."usul Yesung.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Yesung. Jika kau mau yang antri untuk mem- _Booking_ kaukan banyak."ucap Eunhyuk ikutan memprovokasi.

"Kau pikir aku Gigolo."ucap Kibum sembari menatap datar pada Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Sulli kan cantik siapa sih yang tidak ingin menjadi _Namjachingunya_.''ucap Eunhyuk lagi yang sepertinya masih berusaha membujuk Kibum.

"Aku. Aku lebih menyukai Nari tuh."celetuk Shindong.

"Nari? Siapa lagi tuh?''tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Iya. Nari yang mana.?"tanya Eunhyuk yang terlihat juga tidak mengetahui siapa Nari yang di maksud Shindong.

"Ahh payah kalian. Nari yang waktu upacara berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun itu loh."jelas Shindong.

"Terang saja kau tau. Yang naksir dia itu kan kau. Memang kalian tau Hyuk? Bum?''tanya Yesung sebal. Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yeoja. yang waktu itu teriak teriak gara gara ada kecoak dan aku tolong waktu itu."

''Ah! Teman Kyuhyun yang waktu di UKS itukan?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya. Kalian tau tidak? Yang menaruh kecoak di bawah kursinya itu aku.''ucap Shindong.

"Gila kau. Pantas saja kau langsung tau jika dia teriak teriak karena da kecoak. Padahal awalnya aku kira dia terpesona akan ketampananku.''ucap Eunhyuk narsis.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam sambil mnatap malas kearahnya.

"Jika kau memang suka padanya minta tolong saja pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ya kau harus berani sedia uang yang banyak biar Kyuhyun mau membantumu.''ucap Yesung memberi solusi.

Shindong sih sudah paham jika sudah melibatkan Kyuhyun harus sedia uang yang banyak agar urusannya lancar.

"Aku heran juga jika mengingat sepupumu yang satu itu. Kau tau kenapa dia bisa se matre itu?"tanya shindong heran.

"Mana ku tau."ucap Yesung cuek.

"Eh Yesung-ah kau tau tidak? Jika Kyuhyun baru jadian dengan Luhan?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya! Sudah dari dua minggu yang lalu.''jelas Yesung.

"Hei kalian tau tidak jika sebenarnya aku dulu sempat menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi lama lama aku tau diri juga. Kyuhyun mana mau dengan orang sepertiku."curhat Eunhyuk.

Shindong menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dengan Expresi kaget.

"Kau juga pernah menyukai Kyuhyun? Sama dong. Aku juga pernah menyukainya tapi melihat kematrean Kyuhyun aku langsung nyerah."ucap Shindong.

''Eh.. Yesung-ah bisa saja Kyuhyun terserang penyakit psikologis. Coba saja suruh dia ke psikiater. Siapa tau dia memiliki masalah. Biar dia tidak selalu memandang orang lewat kedudukan. Memang sih kedudukan itu penting tapi kayaknya dalam kasus Kyuhyun udah parah banget tuh."nasehat Eunhyuk.

"Loh kok jadi aku yang di suruh? Selama Kyuhyun enjoy dengan hal itu kenapa aku harus melarangnya."ucap Yesung santai.

"Hahh Hyungnya saja mendukung bagaimana tidak tambah matre tuh Kyuhyun."

"Bukan mendukung atau apa. Tapi aku sudah malas menasehatinya. Keras kepala sekali dia itu."ucap Yesung.

"Jangan jangan karena dia anak Tunggal ya?''tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya.''jawab Yesung.

Jika di hitung hitung dalam waktu kurang dari du tahun di Sm Kyuhyun telah berganti ganti pacar sebanyak 6 kali. Dengan 4 orang Yeoja dan Dua orang Namja tipe Uke. Yang kesemuanya anak anak orang kaya.

"Oh iya. Tadi malam Kyuhyun menelphoneku. Dia tanya kenapa Kibum bisa musuhan dengan Luhan. Aku katakan saja tidak tau."ucap Yesung.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya menoleh sebentar dengan expresi tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun. Bisa bisa Kyuhyun berpikir buruk tentangnya. Ia jadi mengingat kenapa Luhan memusuhinya.

Waktu itu Kibum pernah memukul wajah Luhan. Masalahnya! Ketika dia berjalan santai menuju sekolan sambil mendengarkan music lewat Earphonenya. Tiba tiba saja Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang dan dengan sengaja melintasi genangan air di samping Kibum. Al hasil seragam Kibum terkena cipratan kotor itu. Jelas saja Kibum tidak terima di perlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi dia tau jika Luhan memang sengaja melakukannya ketika Luhan mengacungkan jari tengah kearahnya.

Selain itu Kibum kan paling tidak bisa di suruh mencuci seragamnya sendiri. Sebab itulah ia sangat menghormati Ummanya yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mencuci seragamnya. Dan ia tidak akan terima begitu saja jika ada yang membuat seragamnya kotor tanpa perduli mau itu Uke atau yeoja sekalipun.

Akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Kibum tanpa basa basi langsung pergi ke Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang tau Kibum tengah berjalan ke arahnya berlagak sok cuek. Tanpa memperdulikan Kibum ia tetap melanjtkan acara ngobrolnya bersama teman temannya. Tapi tiba tiba saja.

Buk

Kepalan tangan Kibum langsung mendarat di wajah manis Luhan. Selanjutnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun Kibum langsung pergi dengan wajah yang masih datar. Saking kagetnya Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan hanya memandangi punggung Kibum yang berjalan menjauhi kelasnya sambil memegang pipi dan sudut bibirnya yang terluka dan membiru. Dan tidak memperhatikan teman temannya yang bertanya apa masalahnya dengan Kibum.

"Lalu apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun tentang itu?''tanya Kibum

"Tidak ada sih dia hanya sekedar bertanya saja."ucap Yesung.

Dalam diam Kibum menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Seandainya Luhan berkata yang tidak tidak tentang dirinya sudah pasti Kibum akan kembali menghajar Luhan tanpa ampun.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC._

_Annyong Rahee balik lagi. Udah panjang bangetkan? Maaf ya jika Rahee tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi Rahee udah baca semua kok dan Rahee makasih udah di kritik. Rahee juga udah merubah hal hal yang sekiranya perlu di ubah. Dan maaf jika banyak typo's Rahee gak sempet ngedit karena di buru waktu._

_Sekian mohon review lagi dan Rahee berterimah kasih banyak atas Review dan perhatian kalian._

_05 desember 2014. 20.57 malam. Waktu setempat._


End file.
